DELIRIUM
by eire9
Summary: ...SLASH... Hazme compañía en el dolor porque nadie puede hacerlo como tú. Sólo si estás a mi lado, soportaré el delirio.


**DELIRIUM**

Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama y abrazó el cuerpo cálido junto a él. Abrió los ojos para deleitarse como cada mañana con el espectáculo que la vida le regalaba y sonrió complacido. El sol atravesaba la celosía de la ventana, y enviaba rayos dorados al cuerpo pálido y suave que descansaba a su lado. Se acercó a la espalda desnuda y depositó un sendero de besos, tenues como mariposas, a lo largo de la espina dorsal de su amante...

Cómo merecían ambos esta felicidad...

Ginny se estremeció ante el roce de los labios de Harry y se desperezó sensual a la vez que emitía un agradable ronroneo de satisfacción. Giró despacio el cuerpo, todavía joven y flexible y se acomodó en brazos del moreno.

-Mmm... buenos días, amor.

-Buenos días, cariño.

Harry acarició los hombros tibios y los volvió a besar, enamorado y feliz.

-Me preguntaba si... tal vez... – una mano traviesa se deslizó desde la cintura hasta los muslos de seda de su esposa – te apetecía...

La boca sonrosada de Ginny se abrió para él y Harry no lo pensó dos veces. Besó los labios carnosos y avanzó con su lengua al interior cálido y conocido, tan amado...

-¡PAPÁ¡¡¡MAMÁ!

Un terremoto moreno saltó sobre ellos, después de que un ruido semejante a una de las famosas explosiones Weasley de 5º curso, les hiciera dar tal bote que Harry casi pierde la lengua a causa del mordisco de la pelirroja.

Sin tregua y sin piedad, un segundo torbellino entró detrás del primero, y detrás un tercero.

Tres pequeños saltarines se acomodaron entre los dos amantes frustrados, que se miraron entre impotentes y orgullosos, resignados a dejar para otro momento los juegos sensuales y dedicarse a otros más... infantiles.

Ginny abrazó a los dos niños, uno pelirrojo y otro moreno que se acurrucaron entre sus brazos y miró a su marido por encima de los cuerpecitos calientes, Harry se entretenía en alborotar a la pequeña más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno... ya...¡YA¡Harry! Vas a conseguir que se haga pis en la cama.

Harry reía sin hacer caso de Ginny, mientras hacía cosquillas a Luna en la barriguita y la niña se partía de risa, dando de paso patadas a todo bicho viviente sobre esa cama.

Cedric y James, de cinco y siete años respectivamente, hacían honor a su adultez y se mantenían muy relajados en brazos de Ginny, a la vez que intentaban protegerse del molinete de piernas de su hermana para no resultar magullados.

-Papá...! Vas a hacer que nos machaque a todos a patadas. ¡Para ya!

Harry volvió a reír y detuvo en el aire los pequeños piececitos.

-Esta niña pequeña y revoltosa... va a ir directa a la bañera. Y estos dos muchachotes...

-Estos dos muchachotes van a ir a desayunar y a ayudarme a limpiar el jardín antes de que las hojas empiecen a entrar por la ventana. ¡Arriba todo el mundo! Harry, duerme un rato más, ya me llevo yo a Luna y la bañas más tarde ¿te parece?

Harry bostezó y la posibilidad le sedujo, había trabajado hasta la madrugada en un informe para el ministerio y... dormir una hora más era... tentador.

-Eres un amor, Ginny. Luego me ocupo yo de los tres, te lo prometo.

Ginny le besó y levantó a la pequeña tropa de la cama. Se puso una bata entre las protestas de Luna, que quería seguir a toda costa encima de su papá y la escolta de un divertido par de circunspectos hombrecitos, fingiendo ser muy serios y muy maduros, dispuestos a no parecerse en nada a la mocosa consentida de su hermana.

-No te librarás, "papá". Serán todos tuyos mientras yo me doy un maravilloso baño de espuma, te lo aseguro.

Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras su familia salía por la puerta del dormitorio, dejándole sumergido en un magnífico y efímero remanso de paz.

Despertó sobresaltado, había estado soñando algo que no conseguía recordar, pero que no era agradable. No sabía si había dormido cinco minutos o cinco horas y se sentía despistado, inquieto y temeroso. ¿Por qué...?

El sol había abandonado la ventana, lo que significaba que los rayos eran ya verticales y había dormido bastante más de cinco minutos. Buscó sus gafas y su reloj palpando en la mesilla. Los niños debían haber hecho de las suyas porque no los encontraba. Le preguntaría a Ginny.

¡Mierda, Ginny¿Por qué no le había despertado ya? Debía estar agotada de bregar con los tres y limpiar el jardín. Tenía que salir y empezar a ejercer de responsable padre de familia de una vez, ya se había escaqueado demasiado.

Se levantó algo aturullado y volvió a buscar sus gafas en la mesilla. Definitivamente no estaban. Eso era muy raro, Ginny sabía que sin ellas era hombre muerto y si los niños las habían cogido, ella las había tenido que ver. Se acercó a la ventana y abrió la celosía, los niños y ella estarían en el jardín, les preguntaría.

El día era esplendido, la primavera destellaba en toda su magnificencia, los brotes nuevos despuntaban aquí y allá y las hojas secas del invierno... estaban ya recogidas. Ni rastro de Ginny o los niños. Evidentemente la explicación era sencilla, era muy tarde, habían terminado su tarea y los pequeños estarían ya en la bañera. Ginny no le habría querido llamar al verle tan profundamente dormido. Era una esposa maravillosa...

Se alejó de la ventana y se desnudó. Recordó cómo en sexto curso había empezado a salir con ella, por fin, después de tanto tiempo sin saber que la amaba y experimentó de nuevo ese cosquilleo de felicidad bien merecida que le gustaba tanto sentir. Escogió un tejano y una camiseta de manga larga del armario y comenzó a vestirse. Se miró al espejo y adivinando más que viendo su aspecto, intentó peinarse sin mucho afán con el cepillo del tocador de la pelirroja, sabiendo que el fracaso estaba asegurado.

-Perfecto, Harry. Ahora sal ahí y empieza tu tarea de los domingos; limpiar, cocinar, ordenar y domesticar fierecillas. Ginny se merece ya ese baño de espuma.

Decidido a enmendar su egoísta comienzo del día, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

-¡Ginny¡Chicos!

Silencio. Qué extraño...

-¡Ginny¡James, Cedric!

Anduvo unos pasos por el desierto pasillo y aguzó el oído. Tal vez habían ido al centro, a buscar unas pizzas para comer. Era tan tarde y Ginny estaría tan cansada que no le habría apetecido ponerse a cocinar. Bien... la esperaría mientras purgaba algo su culpa arreglando la casa. Seguro que el piso de abajo estaba sembrado de juguetes, la cocina de tazas de desayuno sucias y el baño todavía exhibía toallas húmedas por el suelo y patitos de goma en el fondo de la bañera.

Bajó canturreando las escaleras, arreglaría el baño más tarde, de momento se ocuparía de la cocina y del salón. Cuando ellos volvieran, sería lo primero que verían y si Harry se empleaba a fondo, Ginny lo iba a encontrar todo impecable. Se ayudaría de un poco de magia¡por qué no, al fin y al cabo eran magos. Aunque habían decidido educar a los niños a la manera muggle hasta que tuvieran edad para ir a Hogwarts, la magia no estaba prohibida ni era algo tabú en su casa. La empleaban lo menos posible, eso sí. Querían que los niños aprendieran que las cosas se conseguían con esfuerzo y que la magia era un privilegio que había que aprender a usar con inteligencia y moderación.

"¡Mi varita!" Harry volvió sobre sus pasos intentando recordar dónde la había puesto. Se detuvo al final de la escalera, rascándose la cabeza. "¿Dónde diablos...?"

Sintió un desagradable cosquilleo de alarma en la boca del estómago. Perder las gafas y el reloj era una cosa, pero no acordarse ni remotamente de dónde tenía su varita... era... inquietante.

Permaneció más de un minuto parado en el ultimo escalón, pensando. Cada vez más nervioso y más extrañado. No había forma. No conseguía recordarlo. Ni siquiera le sonaba algún lugar habitual donde la guardara al acostarse, o la dejara al llegar a casa. ¿Y la de Ginny? Tampoco conseguía acordarse de dónde la guardaba ella. Ni podía evocar la imagen de su esposa con la varita en la mano. Sí hacía años, sí cuando... la guerra. Pero ahora...

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a bajar los escalones, despacio y absorto en sus cavilaciones. Bueno... a veces, cuando dejabas de pensar en algo, ese algo surgía de repente, sin llamarlo. Probaría. Intentó silbar una cancioncilla de Hogwarts para alejar varitas, gafas y relojes de su mente y llegó al piso inferior. Recogería sin magia. De momento.

Entró en el salón.

**-Cuéntamelo.**

"¿Quién había dicho eso!" miró hacia la televisión muggle, estos niños... siempre se la dejaban encendida.

Apagada.

Un sudor frío resbaló por su espalda. Allí no había juguetes, ni cojines tirados por el suelo, ni cuentos infantiles abiertos por todas partes. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Ginny no podía haber tenido tiempo de hacerlo todo, él se acordaba perfectamente de cómo había quedado el salón la noche anterior. A menos que fuera tan, tan tarde que el día se le hubiera pasado entero durmiendo.

Se encaminó a la cocina, seguro de encontrar el habitual desorden de un domingo por la mañana. ¿Seguro...? Al menos, deseando encontrarlo.

El rumor de un motor sonando afuera detuvo sus pasos a mitad de camino, la grava del camino crujió bajo las ruedas de un automóvil y a Harry le pareció música celestial. ¡Ahí estaba su familia! Sin ninguna duda, entre papeles de caramelo y muñecos de plástico, Luna llevaba sus pertenencias perdidas ocultas en la mochila rosa de los Lunnies. Tenía que recordarle a esa pequeñaja que las cosas de papá no necesitaban salir a pasear.

**-¿Lo has hecho, verdad?**

"¿QUÉ...?"

La radio... tenía que ser la radio de la cocina. O la de juguete de James. O...

Se acercó a la ventana del pasillo, pero la puerta del garaje quedaba al otro lado de la casa y Ginny ya debía haber entrado puesto que no podía ver el automóvil.

Se frotó las muñecas. Le dolían tanto... tanto como... como...

¡La puerta! El inconfundible sonido de las llaves, el chirrido de esa bisagra que necesitaba aceite... ¡Por fin! Harry corrió hacia el vestíbulo. ¡Gracias a Merlín...! Allí estaba.

-Amor... ya estás levantado. Ayúdame con esto, por favor.

-Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso. – Harry cogió las pizzas y cerró la puerta con el pie – Tardabas tanto que... Por cierto... ¿Has visto mi varita¿Y mis gafas?

-Harry...

-¿Qué...?

-Que eres un desastre. Las dejaste anoche encima de la chimenea, junto con tu reloj. ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas nuestro "encuentro" en el sofá?

Harry estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Y él pensando cosas raras... Es verdad, anoche habían hecho el amor en el sofá y había dejado todo allí, sobre la repisa de la chimenea, ahora lo recordaba.

Entró en la cocina visiblemente aliviado y dejó las pizzas sobre el mármol. Ginny debía haber subido a cambiarse de ropa.

-¡Ginny! – abrió el frigorífico y gritó hacia el pasillo - ¿Te apetece una cerveza?

Silencio. Un nudo en el estomago.

"No me oye..."

Se asomó a la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Ginny!

Nada...

Volvió al frigorífico y sacó dos cervezas.

-Harry...

La repentina voz susurrante le hizo dar un respingo y se volvió asustado.

-Harry... ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

-Que si... que si querías...

Harry creyó que estaba viendo alguna clase de alucinación. Las cervezas resbalaron de sus manos haciéndose añicos contra las baldosas y las piernas se le doblaron. Cayó al suelo de rodillas sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde... están los... niños?

-¿Los niños¿Otra vez, Harry?

Draco Malfoy le miraba desde allí, acongojado. Corrió hacia él y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Te has cortado. No te muevas, voy a curarte.

-Yo... no... ¿Quién...¿Qué... qué haces aquí¿Dónde está mi familia?

-Vamos, Harry. – Draco le llevó cojeando hacia una de las sillas y le ayudó a sentarse. – No pasa nada... no es nada.

Abrió un cajón del aparador sin dejar de vigilarle y rebuscó hasta encontrar una caja de tiritas y un frasco de yodo.

-Relájate¿de acuerdo? Voy a curarte esto y después... Harry¿Has tomado la poción?

Draco levantó la manga de Harry, se había hecho un corte profundo en la palma de la mano al caer al suelo y apoyarla en los cristales rotos.

-¿La poción...¿Qué... poc...?

De pronto, Harry empezó a recordar. Miró a Draco, aterrado. Velos de bruma comenzaron a apartarse y a dejar paso a la evidencia en su mente. Un sollozo se estranguló en su garganta.

-¿Draco...?

-Sí, amor. Estoy aquí, contigo.

Harry miró hacia la encimera de la cocina. Donde él creía haber dejado unas pizzas minutos antes, sólo había unos platos sucios, con restos de comida reseca. Draco le miró mientras le aplicaba el yodo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Yo... creía...

Se levantó aturdido y despacio se dirigió hacia la fregadera. Una cucaracha se paseaba tranquilamente por la poza y Harry la aplastó con la mano a la vez que emitía un rugido espeluznante.

- Shhh... Harry, no te tortures.

Draco se acercó a él, le abrazó y limpió su mano de la porquería que había dejado la cucaracha con los restos de algodón yodado y luego lo tiró descuidadamente sobre los platos sucios. Le apartó de la fregadera y le hizo sentarse de nuevo. Harry se dejó arrastrar mientras su mente era un hervidero de confusión que poco a poco iba despertando. Se lo había explicado el mismo Draco en un momento de lucidez.

Se había inventado un mundo falso.

Su mente se había roto en algún instante por algo que no conseguía recordar y de vez en cuando le enviaba a una realidad que no existía, un universo paralelo donde él tenía una esposa y unos hijos que nunca habían llegado a nacer.

Draco sufrió mucho durante las primeras crisis, Harry podía recordarlo. Pero le amaba sin condiciones y siempre estaba allí para cuidarle. Aunque él le sustituyera por otra persona. Cuando Harry imaginaba que tenía la esposa que todos habían pronosticado para él, la que le amó desde niños, la que luchó a su lado, la que había... muerto antes de cumplir los veinte años, Draco se armaba de amor y le rescataba de las tinieblas. Le hacía regresar, siempre. Por más oscura y más terrorífica que fuera la realidad para el moreno, Draco tenía que hacerle volver. No podía dejarle allí, donde él no existía. Harry le necesitaba.

**-Todavía no me has contestado. ¿Lo has hecho?**

Harry le miró. "¿Había hablado?" Los ojos que tanto amaba le contemplaban llenos de ternura. El miedo ya no existía en ellos. Había visto a Harry demasiadas veces traspasar el umbral de la cordura y ya no le asustaba. Solo le quedaba el amor. Un amor tan grande que era invulnerable ante la tiranía de la demencia.

-Tengo miedo.

-Lo sé... mírame Harry. Así, no dejes de mirarme y yo no dejaré que vuelvas a irte más. Te lo prometo.

-¿De verdad, me lo prometes?

-De verdad, amor.

-¿Por qué... por qué me duelen tanto las... muñecas?

-Te has caído. Y te has cortado con la botella.

-Pero... ya me dolían... antes.

Harry se las frotó. Había algo que también le dolía... algo indefinido y difuso ¿qué era? Tenía que decírselo a Draco para que él le curara. Él siempre sabía qué hacer. Como ahora, que le besaba y le acariciaba. Ya no necesitaba a Ginny ni a esos niños falsos. Le amaba a él. Siempre había sido así.

-Toma, bebe. – le alargó un vaso metálico.

-La poción... no me acordaba de dónde la había puesto. Gracias, amor.

Harry apuró el agua fresca y casi en el acto se sintió mejor. Draco siempre sabía qué hacer. Siempre le daba el remedio que necesitaba.

-Y ahora, duerme un rato.

-Pero... no quiero dormir. Antes dormí y...

-Ahora yo estoy aquí, vamos.

Le ayudó a levantarse y le llevó al rincón de la cocina donde tenían la cama. Harry se acostó y Draco se sentó a su lado.

**-¡Maldita sea, mestizo¿Lo has hecho?**

-¡Draco!

-Estoy aquí... la poción actuará enseguida. Shhh...

Draco acunó a Harry en sus brazos. Había algo que no encajaba y mientras se dejaba mecer, intentaba averiguar qué era. ¿Sus cosas en la chimenea¿Por qué no iban a buscarlas¿La ropa de Draco? Harry le miró... no... todo era normal. Algo arrugada, eso sí. Pero el Sly era tan pulcro que aquello era... como una nota discordante.

Esos platos sucios... su rubio era muy quisquilloso, él nunca habría dejado unos platos sucios en su inmaculada cocina¿verdad? Pero ahora que tenía que cuidarle... Quizá estaba soportando demasiado.

¡La cucaracha!

Harry se incorporó y se aferró a Draco.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nunca... nunca hubo cucarachas en casa. Y... Y...

¿QUÉ HACÍA UN COLCHON EN LA COCINA!

Miró alarmado a Draco y luego al colchón, a los platos sucios, a los restos del pringoso algodón manchado tirado de cualquier manera. A la ropa arrugada del rubio.

-Draco... ¿Por qué hay cucarachas en casa?

-Porque no estamos en casa, amor.

**-¿Vas a contestarme o tendré que volver a hacerte daño, maldito bastardo?**

-NO... NO... NO... NOOOOOOOO...

-Calma Potter, tranquilo.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame, maldita sea!

-Estate quieto, por favor. Vas a empeorar las cosas.

Esa voz... Harry intentó enfocar la vista sin las gafas. ¿Dónde estaba Draco¿Quién le estaba hablando ahora¿Estaba tan loco, tan rematadamente trastornado que había perdido del todo la noción de la realidad?

-¿QUIÉN ERES?

-Shhh... tranquilo, ya se ha ido.

-¿Quién se ha ido¿Qué haces tú aquí¿Dónde está Draco?

El joven agachado frente a él le sujetaba las muñecas firmemente. Era un muchacho de apenas veinte años, obeso y con cara de susto. El pelo pajizo cubierto por la capucha de una capa larga y negra.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas?

-N-no... ¿D-de que tengo que acordarme?

-¿Puedo soltarte?

-S-sí.

El muchacho soltó las manos de Harry y con paciencia infinita, como si hubiera recitado las mismas palabras docenas de veces, comenzó a hablar.

-Me llamo Adam Colbert. Soy un esclavo de Voldemort y el encargado de custodiarte. Estás en su fortaleza. Malfoy hijo y tu fuisteis capturados mientras luchabais contra él. Contra todos ellos. Habéis estado aquí encerrados cuatro meses.

Harry se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Ahora la niebla se había disipado por completo y la realidad se había desplomado sobre él como una losa. Aquello no era la cocina de una bonita casa con jardín y él no vivía allí ni con Ginny, ni con Draco, ni con sus imaginarios hijos. Miró a su alrededor, desolado. Aquello era un calabozo sórdido y mugriento donde Draco y él sobrevivían a duras penas desde hacía cuatro meses, tal y como le había dicho ese muchacho. Con un colchón inmundo en el suelo y restos de porquería por todas partes. Draco le miraba desde un rincón, igual de derrotado que él. Delgado y sucio. Manteniéndose al margen mientras el esbirro de Voldemort actuaba. Ese Colbert debía haber acudido al oír sus gritos.

-Ya estoy bien,... Adam. Gracias.

-¿Estás seguro? Mira... Potter. Yo soy tan prisionero como tú y... Él me tiene aquí sólo para atenderte. Nada más. Si algo te sucediera, yo lo pagaría¿comprendes?

-Sí... sí... claro. Estoy bien, de verdad. – señaló a Draco con la cabeza – Él está conmigo. Él me cuidará ahora, puedes irte tranquilo.

-De acuerdo, – Colbert miró hacia Draco – de acuerdo, Potter.

El chico salió, no sin antes volver a mirar significativamente hacia el rincón donde Draco permanecía a la espera, sin moverse. En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, Harry le miró también y Draco se levantó, como obedeciendo a una orden muda.

-Ahora sé porque no llevo reloj, ni varita, ni gafas. No hice el amor en ningún sofá frente a ninguna chimenea¿verdad? Ni con Ginny ni contigo.

Draco se acercó a él. En su mirada toda la tristeza del universo.

-No, amor. No hicimos nada. Todo te lo quitó Él. – se agachó a su lado, acarició su rostro y besó sus ojos miopes. Después sonrió – Tampoco te pierdes nada, no hay nada bello que ver aquí.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Harry le atrajo hacia sí y se encogió junto a él.

-Harry... **Dime que lo has hecho. Y cuéntame cómo. Con todo detalle.**

**-**¿Qué...!

-¿Qué de qué, amor?

-Has dicho algo.

-No... – Draco volvió a besar sus ojos y sus labios – No he dicho nada.

-Draco...

-Dime, Harry.

-¿Por qué...¿Por qué invento a Ginny¿Y a esos niños? A ti no te pasa. ¿Soy... estoy loco, verdad?

Draco le miró y retuvo una lágrima. Le abrazó y acarició su pelo revuelto y sucio.

-A mi no me tortura cada noche, Harry. Yo solo espero aquí a que Él te devuelva, roto, hecho pedazos. Ni siquiera veo lo que sucede. Pero tú lo padeces. Cada día de tu vida desde que nos capturó. Has inventado un escape, una salida.

-¿Pero por qué ella¿Por qué no tú?

-Porque yo estoy en esta realidad inmunda, Harry. Ella no. Y esos niños a lo que hubieras amado con todo tu ser de haber existido, tampoco.

Harry se acurrucó más contra Draco, que le envolvió con sus brazos. Todo era tan triste...

-¿Qué quiere de nosotros? No consigo recordar esa parte. Ni esas noches.

-De ti quiere algo cada día, Harry. Pero no puedo saber el qué. Nunca me lo has contado. De mí... supongo que retenerme aquí, a su lado, para siempre.

**-Para siempre mío, junto a mí. A mi derecha, mirando sin ver. Respirando sin aire.**

Harry se incorporó de un salto. Una ratón pardusco salió corriendo asustado y se escondió en una rendija de la pared.

-¿No lo has oído?

Draco le miró, con la misma mirada con que tantas veces le había contemplado en los últimos cien días.

-No, amor. Tranquilo... a veces oyes voces. Pero no te alarmes. No hay nadie aquí ahora.

-¿No hay nadie? – Harry miró a su alrededor, a los rincones en sombras, a la esquina oscura de donde le había parecido que surgía la voz. A la grieta de la pared.

-Nadie, amor.

La puerta se abrió, chirriando sobre sus goznes. Esa bisagra que necesitaba aceite... el suelo de madera crujió bajo las pisadas de Adam Colbert. Esa gravilla crepitando bajo las ruedas de un automóvil... Una brecha de luz del corredor se filtró en la estancia, haciendo danzar miles de motas de polvo sobre ella.

Harry se abrazó a Draco como un náufrago a una tabla.

-No...

-Vengo a buscarte. Te llama.

-No... Draco... no dejes que me lleve.

-Lo siento, amor. Lo siento... – Draco le estrechó entre sus brazos, aferró con fuerza su cabeza, hundiéndola en el hueco de su cuello- no puedo hacer nada...

-Potter... no lo hagas más difícil. Deberías estar acostumbrado ya. Vamos.

-¡NO...¡DRACO...!

-¡Malfoy NO TE VA A AYUDAR, POTTER¡DEJA DE IMAGINAR COSAS, MALDITA SEA!

-¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO¡¡MIENTES¡¡ÉL ME AMA!

Harry fue sacado a rastras del calabozo. Una vez más el condenado se le resistía y el Amo se estaba impacientando. Colbert maldecía su mala suerte, le había tenido que tocar a él precisamente hacerse cargo del dichoso Elegido. Cualquier día el Lord se iba a enfadar de verdad y no quería ni siquiera imaginar que sería de él. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas de Potter, Voldemort no le permitía usar magia para reducirle. Le gustaría verle a Él forcejear con EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO sin magia. Al final lo consiguió. Al fin y al cabo el prisionero estaba débil y desnutrido y él entrenado y bien alimentado. De un empujón le arrojó a la sala donde le esperaba el Amo y después de una reverencia, dio media vuelta, aliviado y contento de no tener que quedarse. Al menos esa parte no tenía que soportarla.

**- Dime que lo has hecho, gran héroe. Y vuelve a contármelo. Explícame con minuciosidad lo que sentiste. Todo... lo que sentiste.**

Harry gimió y pensó que los brazos se le iban a descoyuntar por los hombros. Llevaba un buen rato en manos de su verdugo y no creía soportar mucho más.

Voldemort dio una vuelta más alrededor de él y atacó con otro Crucio, de momento se conformaba con eso. Le tenía atado a una columna por las muñecas, con los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza. Se divertía tanto torturándole... Sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho porque le había obligado a hacerlo en su presencia, pero aun así, le encantaba preguntárselo una y otra vez. Y contemplar una y otra vez como el Elegido se hundía a cada paso más hondo en la locura cuando tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no contestarle. Para no recordar que sí, que lo había hecho. Para evadirse de la realidad que le obligaría a reconocer que sí. Que... ¡Maldita sea¡Lo había hecho!

Que había matado a Draco, su Draco, con sus propias manos.

Harry gritó y gritó de dolor. Su mente estaba ahora clara como el cristal y rogaba desesperado porque la bruma de la locura volviera. Pero no volvía.

El Lord le había invitado a matar a Draco. Y a contemplar su tortura primero. Y él lo había hecho. Porque la alternativa era todavía más espeluznante. El señor tenebroso quería tener un nuevo Inferi. Uno exclusivo, especial y privado. Rubio y atractivo hasta que el hedor de la muerte le impidiera seguir siéndolo. Pero para siempre y suyo... eterno en la agonía de los no muertos. Su esclavo por toda la eternidad. Harry le rogó, le suplicó, le ofreció cualquier cosa a cambio de que no lo hiciera.

Y Voldemort al final le había concedido la merced de renunciar a su hermoso no muerto a cambio de verle sufrir de la forma más brutal que se le podía ocurrir.

**- Si le matas te regalo su cadáver. Renuncio a él si le das muerte. En mi presencia. Y sin magia.**

Harry se había negado. Jamás podría hacer eso. Haría lo que fuera, cualquier otra cosa. Le serviría toda la vida. Le sería fiel. Renunciaría a la libertad, a la luz. Se uniría a sus tropas. Pondría todo su poder a su servicio.

Fue inútil. El mago tenebroso solo quería una cosa.

Y la tuvo.

**-VAMOS¡ESTOY ESPERANDO¡QUIERO VOLVER A OIRLO!**

Harry se retorció de dolor como todas las noches durante los últimos cuatro meses. Pero ahora su dolor era más lacerante, porque en este momento sabía que ya no estaba Draco para recibirle en sus brazos cuando el Lord se cansara de él y le devolviera a la mazmorra. Ya no estaba esperándole... también le había inventado a él. Le había inventado desde el mismo día que le había asesinado. Hacía exactamente dos semanas.

Frente a Voldemort y sin la piedad de un Avada. Murió a sus manos mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en los verdes. Declarándole sin palabras que le amaba. Jurándole que le perdonaba y asegurándole que durante toda la eternidad le agradecería, allí donde fuera, que no le hubiera entregado a Voldemort como un juguete muerto y obediente. Una marioneta sin vida, vacía y apagada.

Después, cuando Harry hubo terminado, el Mago Tenebroso había cumplido su macabra promesa y le había regalado el cadáver. Harry se había refugiado en su prisión y en su locura con él en sus brazos, acunándole y hablándole como si todavía estuviera allí hasta que Colbert se lo había arrebatado esa misma tarde para enterrarle. Había desobedecido al Lord y exasperado había usado un desmaius con Potter, pues de otra forma no le hubiera arrancado nunca al rubio de los brazos. Potter se aferraba a él de una forma absolutamente irracional. Le hubiera matado antes que dejarse quitar el cuerpo inanimado que abrazaba salvajemente.

Después había enloquecido todavía más. Si cuando el rubio vivía él se refugiaba de tanto en tanto en un mundo irreal, del que Malfoy le rescataba con eficacia, ahora que había muerto no era consciente de que se había quedado solo. Las torturas diarias a manos de Voldemort le habían enloquecido en cierta medida, pero había tenido a su lado a alguien que le liberaba del delirio.

Hasta que el horror de haber dado muerte a aquel que había amado desde que podía recordar fue demasiado para su resistencia dañada y le había arrojado por fin a un abismo sin retorno.

**-Llévatelo. Hoy tampoco saco ninguna satisfacción de él. Creo que pronto te ordenaré que te deshagas de esta escoria. De momento quítalo de mi vista.**

Colbert asintió en silencio. Había sido llamado enseguida. Los gritos de Potter habían dejado de oírse al poco rato de llegar y el Amo se contrariaba cuando eso pasaba. No conseguía su capricho de hacerle recordar. Y si lo conseguía, no recibía la recompensa que quería, la de que el Elegido relatara para él su culpa, rememorara en voz alta paso a paso lo que se había visto obligado a hacer. El maldito se resistía y ni golpes ni humillaciones conseguían su propósito. Solo iba a conseguir matarle. Y matar le aburría. Para eso tenía siervos.

El criado desató al prisionero y se lo llevó a rastras hacia su agujero, donde le dejó tirado hecho un ovillo, salpicado de sangre y medio muerto sobre el colchón del suelo.

-¿Te ha hecho mucho daño?

Harry abrió los ojos con esfuerzo. La mano delicada y amorosa le apartó el flequillo ensangrentado de la frente.

-No, amor. Abrázame.

Draco le abrazó y le besó con ternura.

-Ya estoy contigo, amor. No dejes de mirarme y no me separaré de ti. Nunca. Nunca... nunca...

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo... Sólo no dejes de mirarme.

-No dejaré de mirarte...

Adam Colbert salió del lóbrego calabozo, sintiendo una honda lástima por aquel muchacho extraviado en el delirio. Por él y por sus fantasmas. Pero al mismo tiempo deseando que ellos nunca le abandonaran. Suspiró con amargura y cerró la puerta, dejando solo al chico mientras le oía desgranar palabras dulces y tiernas, llenas de amor. Y le veía sonreír al escucharlas para él.

Avanzó por el oscuro corredor mientras esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. No había dado ni diez pasos cuando le invadió una sensación de clarividencia y se detuvo, pensativo. Sonrió triste. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta cerrada. Tal vez todos se equivocaban y Potter no deliraba.

Tal vez no estaba tan solo...

FIN


End file.
